The Supreme King
Ｃ Haou the Supreme King (覇王, Haou) is Jaden Yuki's evil side and took control over him while he was in an alternate dimension. Haou's name translates to "Supreme King". Cold and ruthless, he serves as the antagonist of season three after the Dark World Army is defeated, starting from episode 137 until his defeat in episode 143. Haou's goal is to rule the alternate dimension with an iron fist. According to Bastion, it was Yubel who orchestrated the possession of Haou over Jaden. Character design Haou es una figura vestida de negro y oro vestido de caballero con armadura medieval con seis tendril-como picos, dos jutting fuera de la armadura de la espalda y cuatro jutting fuera de los hombros, un tocado con un collar de altura y un piso de longitud capa roja. Para significar su posición como Rey Supremo, que también lleva un casco negro que funciona como una corona. Cuando él posee a Jaden, todo su conjunto antes mencionado y Jaden con ojos color oro, lo que le dio algo de una mirada demoníaca a Jaden, la cara también provoca la ira y el odio a través de una constante scowl. Haou también ejerce un retráctil Duelo de disco en la mano izquierda. El titular de la cubierta es de color negro en el centro se parece a un ojo de color naranja demoníaca con oro esbozando. Los otros segmentos son de color negro y de pétalos-como en forma. Cuando se activa, se gira alocadamente con un zumbido antes de ser plenamente funcional. Character biography After Jaden's duel with Brron, Mad King of Dark World while Jaden tried to rescue Jesse who was still trapped in the alternate dimension, Haou sensed Jaden's negative emotions and tempts him to evil with the Super Fusion card that Brron previously tried to complete. Haou is successful as Jaden begins to accept the ideology that one must be evil in order to thwart evil when he possesses Jaden. While in control, his first action is gathering his army to slaughter numerous duelists in order to complete the Super Fusion card. He later begins to oppress many local villages, coercing their allegiance through strong-arm tactics and sets his eyes on a village that serves as his primary resistance. Ultimately, Haou fails in his quest due to the efforts of Jim, Axel, Aster, Zane and indirectly, Syrus. Although Jim's duel with Haou leads to Jim losing his life, Axel was able to recover his Eye of Orichalcum. Later with the help of Aster and Zane, Axel invades Haou's castle. He ties with Haou in a duel and then uses the Eye of Orichalcum to free Jaden, at the cost of his own life. Zane then throws Haou's helmet to the army in order to show them that their ruler has truly fallen and the army disperses soon after. Haou later reappears in many of Jaden's dreams and flashbacks as a constant reminder of the atrocities he committed. In the final duel against Yubel, Jaden decides to resurrect the dead spirit of the Supreme King. However, the Super Fusion card fell into Yubel's possession during Jaden's duel with Jesse- possessed by Yubel- Jaden loses the card due to the effect of Last Trick. According to Bastion Misawa, Haou is the dark half of Jaden's soul. Because of this, Jaden can call upon this power at need be. During the final duel with Yubel, the true nature of Haou is exposed: Haou was once a prince of Neo Space, destined to fight the Light of Destruction, and good friend to a once-human Yubel. Because of how young he was at the time, Yubel offered himself to be transformed into a Duel Monster to protect him, an act that moved Haou to the point of dedicating his eternal love and devotion to his friend. What happened to Haou after that is unknown, but his soul has apparently been reincarnated within Jaden. This realization gives Jaden the strength to forgive Yubel for what it's done, and to use Super Fusion to fuse Yubel within himself, reuniting it and Haou for all time. Interestingly enough, the flashback Haou looked almost exactly like Jaden (he just looked younger, he also lacked the demonic looking eyes he had when he has currently). It's stated that Hauo was later reborn as Jaden, but what caused this is unknown, as well as why he appeared so evil when he first appeared. He has the ability to emit black-colored energy that is powerful enough to generate wind. At his disposal, he also has an army of ruthless minions capable of decimating entire villages. The most prominent underlings are called the The Duelists of Death, which consists of Guardian Baou, Chaos Sorcerer, Skilled White Magician, Skilled Dark Magician, and Skull Knight. Voice/Mannerisms Although Jaden and Haou are both played by KENN in the Japanese version, Haou's voice is much deeper and foreboding in Jaden's subconscious while it is still Jaden's voice, but harsher and forceful on the outside though it is in a monotone. Haou is also quite taciturn and succinct, only talking when it is required or to spite his enemies. Haou is mostly calm and collected, but always carries an air of intimidation as noted by Axel. Haou is also quite condescending, often mocking his opposition as he sees their efforts as futile because they are so weak in his eyes, although he doesn't deviate from his reserved attitude while doing so. As the Supreme King, his cruelty has no bounds as he is willing to sacrifice as many people as he has to in order to accomplish his goals along with his lack of remorse after defeating someone himself. However, he doesn't actively hunt for opponents because he can as he let Axel leave his castle without chase after defeating Jim and he only dueled Jim because he was accepting Jim's challenge. Deck While in possession of Jaden's body, he plays an Evil Hero Deck, vile incarnations of Jaden's Elemental Heroes. Like Jaden, Haou's tactics revolve around Fusion Summoning except he uses his own signature card, Dark Fusion, a darker version of Jaden's traditional Polymerization. Dark Fusion grants immunity to the Fusion Monster created by it from the opposition's Spell and Trap cards during the turn it was summoned. Haou also has access to the Super Fusion card, which can use Fusion Materials from both sides of the field and can't be negated by Spell and Trap cards or the effects of Monster cards. Unlike Jaden, whose unconventional plays depend on chance, Haou is straightforward and his arsenal uses a variety of effects that range from card destruction to immunity from opposing card effects that effectively reflect the supposed omnipotence of a monarch. Haou the Supreme King